


Nobody’s Fault

by hikachan



Series: marisou long distance [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kento and fuma are mentioned lol, long distance, probably not that long, this is so cute idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: “You know what else i miss? You calling me your pretty boy.”
Relationships: Matsushima Sou/Marius Yo
Series: marisou long distance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124816
Kudos: 4





	Nobody’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick idea i had. marisou <3 are my heart

Early morning.

He was here again. 

Not so much an empty mind, but an empty feeling. Sou needed the comfort, but all he had was a phone and minutes to speak. 

He missed Marius, it hadn’t been long since he left for Germany. But alas, Marius & Sou never spend time away from each other. Only if it was necessary of course, they both knew that. 

Marius went home to visit family for the holidays, so of course he felt sad that he wasn’t going to have his boy home for the holidays. He remembered the last few years they spend cuddled up next to a warm fire, the feeling of love soaring through both of their hearts. 

All they knew was each other. They were for each other, like two peas in a pod. 

Sou sighed again as these thoughts ran through his head, their time difference was about eight hours so he didn’t know what the other was up to. He picked up his phone and messaged Marius. 

/ hi mari. i don’t know what you’re up to, but i miss you terribly. get back to me soon, maybe we can call when you’re not busy? i love you

/ sou my dear! i miss you mostest. i am with family right now, but give me 20 mins tops. it’s getting late anyways, they will all leave and i’ll be to my room. love you.

Sou happily smiled to himself and closed his phone, he was so happy he’d get to talk to Marius again. 

He was thinking about their last encounter in real life, it wasn’t anything too bad. Just unsolved sexual tension. That’s how it would stay too, even if Sou did bring it up in their phone call. He planned it out in his head, sitting and waiting for his cell to ring. 

A few minutes later that exactly happened, Sou picked up the phone and quickly put it to speaker. 

“Hello? Hello is this Matsushima Sou? Do i have the wrong one!” Marius said playfully, his contagious laugh overtaking the room through the phone. 

“This is him! Is this my Marius Yo?” Sou asked in a gentle voice, laughing before speaking again. 

“I missed you Marius. It’s been 5 days since i heard your voice. I’m sorry this sounds so clingy of me, but i’m just addicted to the way your voice soothes me. Does that make sense?” Sou asked, twiddling his fingers while laying on his back. 

“I understand, i feel the same way about you lovely. I’m sorry i left you there, but i really had no choice. You’re doing okay no? Kento and Fuma aren’t giving you trouble are they? I’ll get them!” Marius said, his gently honey voice felt like heaven to Sou. 

“I’m okay, i’d be better if you were here. I feel lonely laying in this bed alone, my hand not being held feels like a crime. I sound ridiculous” Sou said, his cheeks flushing red as he felt a bit of embarrassment overcoming him. 

Marius was his boyfriend, but he still got that feeling you’d get when you first realize you like someone in that way.

“You’re so silly, baby. I like that about you, you’re my favorite boy ever. I could talk to you all day, as if i already don’t. I’d kiss you right now if i could, i bet your lips are still as sweet as sugar.” Marius said, his voice growing more quiet as the night went on. 

The two spoke about their week, nothing too special. The giggles and loud eruptions were what Sou was looking forward to all week. He loved this feeling, he never wanted to lose it.

He’d already forgot about his plan, until marius brought something else up. 

“You know what else i miss? You calling me your pretty boy every night before we’d make out and fall asleep. I miss it, sou-chan. Don’t you? Don’t you miss calling me a pretty boy? Yours at that.” Marius murmured, knowing he was getting himself in a little trouble. 

“Oh yes, i do miss it. You are my pretty boy, Marius. I wonder why you left me hanging last week, you had me all worked up for nothing baby. Wait until you get back, it will be solved then no?” Sou said, he felt himself feeling like that again but he wouldn’t mention it. It would just yet again be unresolved until Marius came home. 

“That’s right, i am your pretty boy!” Marius said happily, his laugh again echoing on the speaker. “It’s getting late baby, i’m tired. Is it okay if i sleep on the phone? I don’t know if you’re busy today but i’d like to be kept company even if i’m sleeping” he asked softly, his eyes growing more sore the more he stayed up. 

“That’s fine, love. I’m not busy today, i was going to stay in anyways. Sweet dreams my mari.” Sou said, he got no answer. Marius was already out like a light. 

Sou was happy, he knew he was set forever. 

& he was content with that.


End file.
